


Pesadelos

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Nightmares, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herah acordou gritando o nome de Sera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pesadelos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656117) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Ideia: "[Imagine a Pessoa B do seu OTP acordando chorando por causa de um pesadelo sobre alguma coisa trágica acontecendo com a Pessoa A. A Pessoa A então acalma e conforta a Pessoa B até que volte a dormir.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/87430927911/imagine-person-b-of-your-otp-waking-up-crying-from)"

Herah acordou gritando o nome de Sera, suor caindo livremente da sua testa e se misturando com suas lágrimas, sua respiração descompassada, punhos se agarrando nos lençóis. Ela ainda podia ver as imagens residuais do pesadelo, o corpo sangrento de Sera na sua frente, aberto pela lâmina de um templário vermelho. Apesar de não ser real, ela não conseguia parar de tremer, não conseguia se acalmar. Parecia real, podia ter sido, ainda podia se tornar, com o modo como viviam suas vidas.

“O que aconteceu?” Sera perguntou, se ajoelhando atrás dela e a abraçando no meio do peito.

Foi como um feitiço sendo quebrado, ao menos parcialmente. Sera estava viva, estava ali com ela, tudo estava bem. Ela ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo, tentando encontrar as palavras para descrever o que estava sentindo. Eventualmente, Sera começou a beijar seu pescoço, como um jeito de a deixar saber que podia demorar o quanto quisesse.

“Você estava morta,” ela disse, finalmente. “Os templários atacaram e eu caí, e Bull caiu, e Dorian não tinha mais mana então ele tentou correr na sua direção, mas... eu estava caída no chão, tentei me levantar, tentei chegar até você, mas não podia me mexer, não podia fazer nada. Todos eles te atacaram de uma vez, você não teve chance. Um deles te atingiu com tanta força que te atirou para mais perto de mim. Você estava sangrando, eu vi a luz desaparecer dos seus olhos, e não tinha nada que eu pudesse fazer.”

Sera a abraçou com mais força. Não podia dizer para Herah não se preocupar, ou que ela não cairia em batalha, porque ambas conheciam a realidade de como viviam. Ao invés disso, disse, “Como se você _e_ Bull fossem perder para uns templários vermelhos fedorentos.”

Herah ri. “Essa não é questão.”

“Mas te fez rir.”

“Não posso negar essa lógica.”

“Vem cá,” Sera disse, puxando Herah para baixo com ela. Ela seguia abraçando Herah por trás, apesar da sua diferença de altura fazer com que fosse difícil para Sera ser a conchinha maior.

“Não deixaria que você morresse sem mim,” Herah disse, começando a se sentir sonolenta.

Sera não respondeu, não sabia o que dizer, então elas só se abraçaram até que voltaram a dormir.


End file.
